Audraina confronts Jennifer
Jennifer Barrett's extracurricular activities with Jonathan Almquist is exposed by his daughter, Kimberly, and his wife, Audraina, confronts the troublemaking model. Scene Bennett Modeling Agency. The scene picks up from the last episode when Audraina finds out about Jennifer's seduction of her husband, Jonathan. AUDRAINA: Are you sure, honey? KIMBERLY: I wouldn't lie about that. I was taking towels into your bathroom, and I saw Ms. Barrett seducing Dad. She was pulling every flirtation imaginable! AUDRAINA: That figures! She was always a whoring little slut! JENNIFER (furious): I will get your husband! I have been in love with him for years! AUDRAINA: You are a liar! JENNIFER: Am I?! He was, and still is, so into me! KIMBERLY: My dad never liked you! He told me about you. You cheated on your boyfriend, Aaron Atherton, all the time! You slept with the dean, even! JENNIFER: You don't talk to me in that voice! You don't talk to ME, period, you stupid brat! AUDRAINA: You do NOT speak to my daughter in that manner! JENNIFER: I will do whatever I want! I want your husband, and I am going to have him, whether you like it or not! AUDRAINA: You really ARE a miserable whore! JENNIFER: Am I not entitled to get what I want?! SAMANTHA: Calm down, calm down, Audraina. You go into my office and relax. Kim, you go with your mother. I will handle this Jennifer myself! JENNIFER: You are crazy! SAMANTHA (her voice solid ice): No, Madame! YOU are the one who is crazy! I never wanted to believe what you are capable of, but from what I saw and your behavior, I can believe it now. You haven't changed, Jennifer Barrett! You were horrid when I visited Orlando, and you are even worse now! Your criminal past keeps you from being a model! And now, I find out that you would knowing and intentionally break up another marriage just so you can get what you want! Aaron was right in throwing you over! You are an evil and deceptive woman! Now, I am ordering you, you get the hell out of this agency and don't you EVER come back! I am going to set the paperwork in motion to have you blackballed from ANY modeling agency in the country! I have that power, and I will make sure that it happens! JENNIFER: Who would believe you?! Certainly not anyone who truly matters! SAMANTHA: You dare to think I am not speaking truth?! JENNIFER: I don't believe you would pull that! Like your damned family, you don't have the balls to carry out your threats! SAMANTHA: You are messing with one of the Harpers. We carry a big name and cast a long shadow around this area of the country! You think you are better than we are?! You will find out otherwise! We're not some lowly hoi polloi that you think you can bully with impunity! No, we're a lot bigger than you ever can imagine! JENNIFER: No! You cannot stop me! I will get what I want! You don't know anything! SAMANTHA (savagely): Get out of here! Get out of my agency! And DON'T you EVER come back! JENNIFER: Make me leave, you stupid bitch! SAMANTHA: Oh, I will! (Enter Jonathan Almquist. Jennifer's eyes brighten. However, her eyes dim a bit when she sees the angry look on his face!) JONATHAN: I want you to know one thing, Jennifer! I want NOTHING more to do with you! Get out of this agency! And if you ever try to threaten my wife and daughter again, I will make sure you are destroyed! (Jennifer looks in horror at Jonathan. The scene fades) Category:Episodes